My Jewel
by roxymarlatinfire
Summary: A girl was born with fire and water bender skills; but maybe there's more in this girl that it meets the eyes. Find out how this girl tries to survive this war and helps The Avatar to defeat The Fire Lord. ZukoxOC
1. The Jewel

**Alright! I updated this chapter by adding the other short chapters to make it a proper beginng!**

**I hope you all like it now, even though is the same it has more detail to it!**

**Review please!**

* * *

**The Jewel**

It was a sunny day in the market of small town in the Earth Kingdom. The town wasn't known by its people, but by the good items the market could sold, from common to rare, even illegal ones.

A young boy of twelve years old even though he had more years than he appeared to be, for the reason he was frozen in time by an iceberg he was within it before had been free from his cocoon of ice; was wondering among the people of this small town. He had a blue arrow mark over his bold head, a mark only air bender monk had with grey large eyes that took the world in wonder and amazement and a cheerful smile to follow the curious and innocent appearance of the young boy. His clothes were of yellow and orange color, which were bagging around his legs and arms making him have free moments to do his air bending clothes. This young boy was named Aang.

Alongside this young boy was a young girl of fourteen years old, who was the one that freed Aang from his cocoon of ice, which was found in one of her exploring with her brother Sokka in her southern water tribe area. Her hair was chocolate brown color wrapped in a braid that reach her lower back to keep in place adding two loop of lock of hair in each side of her head, with aqua eyes that watch everything like the young boy did but with cautious since the boy beside her, Aang, was a hunted fugitive for being the Avatar. She's dress in clothes of dark blue and light blue color which flow swiftly like the water she bend, has a water bender. This young girl name was named Katara.

They both were at the market, buying food and other items in need for their journey ahead. As they walked among the people, Aang took notice of stage in the middle of the market, which brought curiosity to the young boy and told his companion, Katara, of it and that he was going to see what it would be about.

"Alright, Aang. Just be careful." Those were Katara's words to him, lightly waving her hand to him do what he wanted to see, while continue to picked up fruit as she move along. Aang smiled brightly before swiftly running, using his air bending skill, being his hyper young self to reach the stage he took nice a few minutes ago. Once reaching it, the place was crowded and he wanted to be out front. The people didn't stop him for that goal, which made Aang squirmed between each person he passed making them jump in surprise or either growl at him in annoyance; Aang just simple smiled or either apologize before finally reaching his destination.

There before Aang stood a beautiful young woman of 16 years old, who was standing in the middle of the stage and it seems she was the opening of the show that was about to take place. She had black straight hair with almond dark blue eyes that could remind any person of the deep color of the sea with sharp and thin eyebrow, which frame her eyes perfectly and also made her seem refine and distant; followed by a narrowed and small nose with a round surface and under that nose, medium full cherry full lips. She wear a short sleeves leather body suit, which show a lot of cleavage that only reach to where the division of her breast rested, the fabric enfolding against her light tan skin like a glove showing her curves and loosen at the end of her pants. She wore a necklace of light blue colors with a crescent moon in the middle of it belts around her hips to make it seem like her clothes were of two pieces and leather black boots. (I'm not making her very much attractive, I just have a picture of her and I'm describing how she looks, so don't think she's Mary-sue because of her clothes.)

Everyone in the market that was around the stage lower their voices to hear the young woman, who was about to begin the show with a song of her own….

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today…_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there…

...

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself…

By hurting you…

A beautiful and sad song that reached a few that understood her pain and others that didn't understood but like her voice and were delighted making them all clapped their hands for her performance. The young woman finished her opening and quickly glanced at her surrounding with cautious, like she was waiting for anything to occur. Aang furrow his black eyebrow as he observed the young woman behavior for the reason she was looking at all direction. She glanced at her left, which made the young boy do the same but at his right instead and saw fire nation soldiers rushing in the direction of the stage, which was the place he was in and it wouldn't be good for him to be notice by them.

"There she is!" One of the soldiers shouted in a hurry, while pointing at her by extending a finger in her direction.

Aang blinked his large grey eyes in confusion when the soldiers didn't took notice of him but the young woman on the stage, _'They are not searching for me?'_ The young boy wondered before glancing in the direction of the stage to realize that the young woman was **gone**.

Suddenly Aang felt a hand upon his shoulder and his first reaction was going to be pushed the person back with his air bending skill, but stopped in the moment he heard the familiar voice of Katara hissing close to his ear, "Aang! We must go now before a soldier may find us!" And with those word both of them swiftly moved among the crowd of people to be out in the woods toward the hidden camp site.

As they travel trough the trick forest in the direction of their camp. Aang and Katara stumble upon an unknown person. Our two companions, Aang and Katara fall down upon the ground, letting out soft grunts the moment their body hit the hard surface of the earth. They both lightly complained under their breaths until they raised their heads to glance at the person before them.

There stood a beautiful young woman of 16 years old, who was standing before them. Aang recognize the young woman from the stage he was in a few minutes ago, which made him quickly stood up using his air bending skill and shout in his joyful personality, "Hey! You are that girl, I saw at the stage!"

Aang statement made Katara to be confused since she wasn't present, until the memory of Aang telling her came in mind. Katara took a moment to analyzed the young woman before her to classified her in which realm she belong to, but the black clothes only gave away that she was an outsider. In other word, a person that wouldn't accept to be label by any kingdom or be involve with the war within each one. But there was a certain object that caught the eyes of the water tribe girl. It was a necklace. The necklace was blue, and Katara could compare it with her own water tribe necklace, but she dismissed it believing that it must be some accessory that the young woman must have bought in the market. But the fact that the young woman before her didn't give away any indication of friend or foe worried the water tribe girl, making her alarmed for any unwelcome attack.

"I would really love to stay and chat, but I'm busy right now. Bye!" Desperation was within the young woman's words as she glanced within her surrounding before starting to run away from them, leaving our two companions, Aang and Katara, watched in bewilderment as the young woman fade away within their sight, but suddenly she emerged from the bushes of the forest screaming, "Not this way!" The young woman took notice of them still been in the same place, she had last saw them, "You are still here? Come on!" The young woman shouted in a hurry as she quickly helped Katara to stand up by grabbing her wrist and in the same moment she took Aang's wrist within her other hand to take on running again, but was interrupted when Fire Nation soldiers also emerged from the bushes around them. _'Damn it!'_ The young woman thought as her dark blue eyes swiftly shifted toward each soldier before her.

"Avatar and Jewel! By the orders of Lord Ozai, you will surrender!" The captain of the group firmly shouted as one by one moved closer toward their direction.

The words of the captain made Aang and Katara to be more confused than even as they thought the same word, _'Jewel?'_ before giving each other glance, wondering if they had missed anything at all.

But they weren't the only ones confused. The young woman didn't understand what the captain said, _'Avatar? Didn't he die 100 year ago?'_ She furrowed her eyebrows into a frown, showing her confusion and frustration, but it disappeared as quickly as it came to be replaced with anger when she narrowed her dark blue eyes at them, "I have a message to the Lord! If he wants me that badly! He should look for better men to do his job well or get me himself!" She shouted at them, taking her fighting stand by broaden her legs, having two feet of space within them and waited for her opponent to make the first move. Aang and Katara admired the young woman's bravery, but they were curious to know the reason for the Lord Ozai to be after her; however that had to wait at the end of the battle.

The fire nation soldiers didn't like the comment the young woman named "Jewel" had made upon their task, which was capturing her. Just the simple words to make them start shooting fire balls in their direction with their fist was exactly the plan the young woman had for them to begin their own martial arts in battle.

The Jewel deflected those fire balls with ease with her own and nature bending, which was fire as well. She was graceful in her stands and bending, almost related to the water benders that were graceful as they flow with the water they bend. As Jewel did her best to dodge and encountered the attacks toward her, she took a brief second to watch the other two that had been with her.

The brown haired girl was using her water skill, but it was poorly, more like a beginner of the skill, however, the bald young boy with her was swift with his fighting skill, but Jewel took notice that the boy pushed back his opponent with air. '_He's using air?_' The young woman thought in amazement, which almost cost her to be hit by a fire punch that barely dodged by an inch.

The fire soldiers slowly were losing their energy, only one for each fighter was left. Sapphire flipped herself forward toward the soldier when she got close; her hands lit in fire and pushed the man on his chest with all force knocking out the air of his lung from the blow. Katara bend the water to whip the soldier before her across his face plenty of times making him fall directly to the ground unconscious. Aang did a spin with his leg to have strength enough to push back soldier by combining his staff with his air bending skill.

The three teenagers watched as the soldier grunt in pain, before running in the same direction satisfied with their work. After running a safe distant, they rested to catch their breath. Heavy breathing was heard from their open mouth, filling up their lung with new oxygen.

"I believe we are safe… for now." Those were the rebel's last words when the unexpected impact of a whip clashed against the rebel's back, causing for her to stumble upon the ground. Her front made contact with the ground causing for her to lose her air for a few minutes. She turned herself to rest her back on the ground while placing a hand on her chest to return the oxygen she lost back into her lungs.

"Katara, what do you think you're doing?" Aang shouted in surprised with Katara's action toward the young woman that help them escape.

Katara pulled back her water whip to prepare herself if the rebel might attack her. "She's a fire bender! She could be working for the fire lord undercover!" Katara shouted back glaring down at the female outsider suspiciously, who was still on the ground.

Sapphire challenged her with a glare of anger, but as she breathed deeply to take air, it also helped her to calm down in the process. "I can't…be working… for him. They are looking…for me too…" Sapphire struggled to say as she finally was taking control of her breathing to be normal once again.

"She's right, Katara." Aang told Katara with a small frown, disappointed with the girl at the moment before walking toward the older female and extended his hand in offering for her to take. Sapphire gently took it without any hesitation and was grateful to be helped into standing up.

Katara simply humph while crossing her arms over her chest, after putting the water back in her waterskin, showing her irritation clearly upon her face. "That not an excuse for her being a fire bender. They could be using her." Katara stated her reason before looking away from them. Aang pondered his friend opinion of her mistrust toward the rebel but something in his heart told him that Sapphire was actually a good person.

Sapphire wasn't surprise with the girl's behavior toward her; it was a common action toward fire benders or anyone from the fire nation, so she didn't took it personally. "You want an explanation of why they are following me?" Sapphire asked, in small hope that explaining herself would better the situation she was currently in because of Katara.

The south water tribe girl gave Sapphire a side glance, still showing her mistrust and suspicious in her blue eyes, but eventually she nodded her head letting Sapphire know that she will listen. Aang happily smile, glad that his friend was becoming reasonable and was also waiting to hear the rebel's side of the story.

"Hm… How to explain? Ah!" Sapphire mumbled under her breath, searching a way to easily explain why the fire nation was after her, before finally gathering was she wanted to tell them… for now. "My father was one of the fire bender soldiers that guarded the fire nation's prison and that was the time the water benders were been capture by the fire lord. My mother was one of those few water benders. When my parents saw each other, it was love at first sight. All I know is that my father rescued my mother from prison and lived far away from fire nation but in one of the island that of the earth kingdom that was conquered by the fire nation. That's how I got born and have two elements; fire and water bending." Sapphire gently said half of her story with a sorrowful stare upon her dark blue eyes.

Aang was curious to know if it was true that she could bend to elements and it gave him the idea that she might help him in his quest to learn the elements. Katara didn't believe her, but she needed proof. "Show me you can bend water." Katara snappily ordered Sapphire, while throwing her waterskin toward the rebel. Sapphire slightly glared at the girl as she caught the waterskin in her hand. She felt like punching the girl for her rudeness, but kept her anger under control and did what was asked of her. She moved her hand over the waterskin making the water contained inside swirl its way of out; she gracefully moved her hand to make a water swirl into a small ball hover upon her hand. Katara and Aang's eyes widen in amazed of what they were witnessing in front of them and couldn't believe that it was possible that sound could bend two elements, especially opposite ones.

Katara deeply frown, feeling ashamed that she had hurt one of her own. "I'm so sorry for hurting you…" She sincerely apologized to Sapphire for her behavior.

"Don't worry; you were just protecting the Avatar." Sapphire gently said with a smile of understand, before glancing at her surrounding suddenly feeling lost within the forest. "Be any chance, are you both traveling somewhere?" Sapphire asked, hoping they might take her with them.

"Yes! We must go to Appa and fly away from here!" Aang happily answer with a jump to Sapphire making her wonder, who was Appa. "Let's go!" Aang suddenly shouted taking both females by their wrists and guide them toward the secret camp inside the forest.

As they approached, they heard complains and whimpering of a male voice from the stand among the bushes. "Appa! You big bison look what you did to me!" Sapphire was surprise as she heard the word bison coming out of the complaining male.

A boy of fifteen years old with brown hair in a messy small ponytail with blue cloths like Katara was cover with dirty, his name was Sokka. He was left behind by Aang and Katara because he was still sleeping, even if they had tried constantly to wake him up before leaving to the small town. When took a glance at giant white bison in front of her, Sapphire's dark blue eyes widen in surprise as small gasped escaped her lips.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sokka shouted in alarm as he ran to get his boomerang to attack if he needed too, but stopped himself at the sight of Katara and Aang walking out the bushes.

"Relax Sokka, is only us." Katara simply answered while rolling her eyes at her brother before walking toward the white bison to put the food she had bought inside the leather bags for storage.

Sapphire calmly followed Aang toward the bison, who was giving Appa some affection while offering it an apple, which was gratefully accepted by the giant beast. By the behavior of Aang and Katara toward Sokka, Sapphire deduced that new person was a friend and not an enemy.

After calming himself, Sokka quickly took notice of the young woman that was beside Aang. He quickly mustered a flirtatious grin upon his face and approached the new comer that must be Aang's and Katara's friend. "Well, hello! Who might you be?" Sokka asked while rising up his eyebrow in a seductive move, but was failing miserably on Sapphire, who just stared at him pondering what had gotten to the male before her.

Katara just scoff at her brother's foolish attempted, making him look so desperate, but came in realization that she haven't introduce herself or Aang to the rebel yet. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce each other! My name is Katara, that's my brother Sokka and Aang." The water tribe girl exclaimed at her own mistake, before pointing to each of them individually.

"My name is Sapphire." Sapphire answered with a smile with a small wave in greeting and also to humor Sokka who was waiting to hear her name, but her hand was suddenly taken by a shake from Aang. The monk child was joyfully laughing, clearly showing he was happy to have a new friend, while Sapphire awkwardly laughed for she had never been around cheerful people before, but was still happy to have new friends.

A few minutes passed and Aang was helping Katara with anything else that needed to be done, before making his way to be upon the bison. In the mean time Sokka was talking no stop toward Sapphire, who was pretending to listening to the water tribe boy by giving a few nods in his direction. It was clear, she was not interested but Sokka was either in denial or didn't notice at all, until Sapphire glanced in the direction of the forest.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Sokka asked rising an eyebrow at her.

Sapphire was intensely glancing at the forest, like anticipating something, but stopped her staring when she noticed the silence around her. "What? Oh, yes I was!" She struggled to say in her lie, before a serious stare was upon her face as she continued, "I think, I just heard something from the forest… That's all." She softly answered Sokka, leaving him behind with a frown of disappointment upon his face, to walk toward Aang was securing the belt upon the bags. "Aang, I think we most leave." She said in a gentle tone, trying not to cause any paranoid effect upon anyone, especially Katara, who had a negative reaction to anything dangerous concerning Aang.

"Okay, we're done." Aang said after securing everything and flew to Appa's back. He helped Katara and Sokka mount Appa, before taking the reins to control the bison. Sokka extended his hand to help Sapphire mount as well, but she was stopped by a husky male voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Everyone turn around to see a young man of sixteen years old with a burn mark in the left side of the face, a black ponytail with golden eyes. The young man had red armor that represents the fire nation. This young man name was Prince Zuko, who was banished from the fire nation in search for the avatar to get his honor back.

"Who are you?" Sapphire asked narrowing her dark blue eyes for she wasn't sure who he was but somehow looked familiar to her. Zuko narrowed his eyes at Sapphire, clearly offended that she didn't know who he was.

"I'm Prince Zuko and I'm here for The Avatar!" Zuko angrily shouted before taking his fighting stand to be ready for his first attack, which was flamethrower toward the bison, but Sapphire swiftly interfered by giving her own flamethrower making them shock into creating a wall to defend her new companions.

"Sapphire, what are you doing? Get on Appa!" Aang yelled in confusion at Sapphire's action. He wanted the rebel to get upon the bison, so they will leave before getting injured by the fire nation.

"Aang, what do you think I'm doing? I'm saving your life." Sapphire answered him, not taking Zuko out of her sight. Zuko observed her closely, while still keeping the Avatar in his sight as well, while his soldiers were waiting for any barked order he gave.

"But, they are looking for you too!"

"Well better me and then you!"

"But…but…you can't!"

"But nothing! Now leave!"

Zuko didn't like how the conversation was turning and shoot a fire ball at Aang but Sapphire once again interfered to block it by using her body since she didn't have time to counter the attack. Sapphire hissed from the pain and covered her burn that was on her upper left arm with her right hand.

"Sapphire!" Everyone screamed with widen eyes when they heard her hissed in pain.

"I'm fine!" Sapphire shouted in respond to their screams, while opening and closing her left hand constantly to calm down her the throbbing and burning sensation on her skin. She locked her dark blue eyes with Zuko's amber eyes, before saying, "Zuko…I'll make a deal with you. You take me instead and let Aang go." Sapphire said, negotiating her life for Aang's.

"Why would I want you?" Zuko asked, rising an eyebrow at her, not so sure of the deal.

"Beside Aang; your father, Lord Ozai, order to search for me. I'm Sapphire, the girl that can bend two elements. If you take me to your father is like sending the Avatar." After Zuko heard the deal he liked it and he could use her to bring the Avatar to him since they are both friends.

"Deal." Zuko huskily said while returning to his previous posture before the fight and waited for Sapphire to approach him. Sapphire slowly turned around and glance at her new friends. She could clearly see the sadness to her decision, but understood her sacrifice.

"You guys have to go and don't worry about me." She smiled at them for comfort. Aang nodded at her before flying away with Appa to the sky with Katara and Sokka waving their good bye. Sapphire made sure that Appa had free flown away before turning around to confront Prince Zuko, but was suddenly knock out unconscious by a hand hit upon the back of her neck making her body harshly fall on the ground.

"Soldiers, let's go!" Zuko yelled before picking her to then walk toward the harbor that held his ship.


	2. Burning With Anger

Well, I think is time for me to update this chapter. I did some changes, even though I'm not very please right now with how undeveloped everything looks. I will do my best with the other chapters. Anyway, thanks for this having hopes for this story! I hope to keep writing it.

:]

* * *

**Burning With Anger**

Sapphire found herself inside a dark room that was cold and humid, also showing sign of rust upon the metal. As she observed her surroundings, she realized, she was inside a cell. She began to rise up from the floor using her left side, but quickly wince in pain at her own mistake, for her recent burn mark had touched the cold metal of the floor making her injury throbbed at the sensation. She moaned in discomfort by also the pain she felt at the back of her neck. She gently placed her hand upon the area to massaged down the pain of the impact.

"Where am I?" She softly asked to herself, not expecting an answer since she was alone. Or so she thought…

"You're in Prince Zuko's ship." Sapphire slightly jumped in surprise at the sound of another person and swiftly began to search for the source of the voice. An old and large man was at the other side of the bars; he had a friendly smile upon his face, his red clothing gave away he was from the fire nation. His name was General Iroh; he retired a long time ago but he decided to help his nephew, Prince Zuko, in his quest of capturing the Avatar, while also teaching him to master the fire element.

Sapphire didn't trust that smile, but her burning mark sharply throbbed against her skin reminding her of the pain she should worry about at the moment. "Ow..." She quietly winced while covering her arm once more. She needed to get the wound clean, before letting it get infect from all the rust that was inside the room.

General Iroh frowned when he noticed the burning mark in her upper left arm. The burn was still fresh and needed to be treated. "That's an awful burn, who did it to you?" He gently asked, actually sounding concerned which surprise her.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at him. '_Is this guy serious?_' She pondered for a moment since the old man's actions were confusing her. She always thought that fire nation people were hot-headed and grumpy.

"Why do you care anyway?" She snapped with a glare, still weary of the old man and the reason he might be in the dungeon.

"Hmm, I see. Let me get you something for that burn mark." General Iroh gently said still holding a kind smile, obviously ignoring her rude words, before moving away from the bars.

Sapphire knew that ointment will not help her, so she made a subjection before him bring her what she didn't need for her mark. "What I really need is water." She quickly stated, still in a snappy tone and not looking at him, but he was smiling at her when he turn around when he heard her talk.

"Of course." He softly said as he left the room by opening a big door and closed it behind him, making a big bang echo in the room. A few minutes had passed and the door was opened and closed again. General Iroh brought clean water and some white clean rags for Sapphire.

"Here you go." He opened the door of her cell and walked inside it, which surprised Sapphire. She could just fight him then take the key and run. Then again, he did look like someone that could handle her, besides his old age. Iroh put the things in front of her and sat a few inches away from her. It was like, he wanted to observed what she might do. She began to bend the water in her right hand, covering all her hand and put it on the marks. A blue light cover all her hand and whenshe removed the hand her burn had vanish, it was like the burn mask was never there.

"Why are you entering the cell? I could attack you, you know." Sapphire told him while cleaning the area with the white rag he had bought her with the water. When she was finished, she glanced at him and saw him still smiling at her, it was beginning to annoy her a bit.

"I know, but you're a smart girl into not even try." He simple stated, like he knew her. "But my nephew thinks other-"

"Nephew, you say?" Sapphire asked, interrupting him, since she was very confused with this old man, but then the door of the cell was open again by Zuko himself.

"I am his nephew." Zuko said with a glare, analyzing Sapphire for a moment. He still didn't get why she was so important to his father. Sapphire didn't like his stares, so she scowled at him.

"You're his nephew? Great, just great…" Sapphire said, mumbling the last words under her breath, standing up to walk around the cell to give her numb legs some movement. Zuko swiftly raised his arm to prepare his fist if she was going to attack them. Sapphire watched this with curiosity. "What are you doing?" She asked him with a rose eyebrow.

"I'm preparing myself if you do something." Zuko said narrowing his amber eyes at her, not leaving her out of his sight for a minute; he didn't want to make a mistake like he did with the Avatar.

"You're very amusing…" She chuckle a little at him, but then narrowed her dark blue eyes. "…But you're right and wrong. Either way you will get nothing." She sat down on the metal floor once more, resting her back against the wall.

"What do you mean that I will get nothing?" Zuko raised his right eye brow at her.

"You will find out eventually on your own, that's all I'm saying." She gave him a fake smile. She was still mad for the burn he made on her light tan skin. General Iroh was watching all of this, like it was a show.

"Why are you so important to my father?" Zuko needed to know, so he finally asked.

"Because I can bend two elements and I'm a criminal from his nation." She cross her arms in front of her and glared at the metal floor. She didn't like these interrogations and was not going to answer no more questions, not to him. Zuko felt that the atmosphere change and didn't felt comfortable in the cell.

Suddenly a bang was heard on the ship. The big metal door was opened and a guard runs to Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, The Avatar is here" The soldier bow after that and waited for an order.

"Good, this is what I've being waiting for." Zuko and his soldier run to the upper port of the ship. Sapphire waited for a few second for all the soldiers to be out and began her escaping plan. She took some of the left water of the container that she used to clean her burn. She bended the water to the door lock and froze it. She stand up then kicked the door of the cell open and ran to the upper port like everyone.

She saw Sokka and Katara fighting must of the soldier, and then saw Zuko fighting Aang, who was trying his best to block while shooting his air bending.

Sapphire run to Katara and Sokka side and help them fight most of the soldiers. One of the soldiers was faster than the others and she had to block more than she usually do. What she didn't notice was that while she was distracted one soldier saw his change and began shooting fire balls at her. Each fire balls got in to her back.

"ARGH! YOU WILL PAY FOR BURNNING ME!" She screamed from anger. Her hair was turning red, orange and yellow blending each other colors making it looked like flames as her hair move with the wind. Her dark blue eyes became completely black. Her light tan skin began to change color of red and orange making her clothes burn because of the fire. It was like she had become the lava that a erupting volcano would let out after exploding.

Her feet were melting the ship. She turned around to look at the soldier who shoots at her. The soldier face was pure terror. Sapphire raised her hand and hot fire was coming out of it, she didn't have to bend. The fire did what she wanted. The fire was almost close to the man when wind diverted the fire direction.

"SAPPHIRE STOP!" Aang was in front of her. She stopped for a second, but pointed her hand at him this time.

'Aang, you most run!' Sapphire tried to tell him, but her body was out of control because of her anger.

Aang eyes widen in surprise. He heard her clearly in his mind. He narrowed his eyes at Sapphire's body, knowing now she wasn't the one controlling it.

"Sapphire, you must take control! It's your body, make it obey you!" He was telling her but had to jump out of the way when she started to shoot fire balls at him, leaving melting holes as he kept avoiding her attacks.

"Aang! Get away from her! She will kill you!" Katara warned Aang. Everyone was in alert, scared and amazed by The Jewel's power.

"Katara! She's maybe in her own avatar state!" Aang took his staff and diverted the fire coming at him. The fire melted some part of the ship, leaving it in bad conditions. Aang was tired by now, he was breathing heavily.

Zuko now understood now the reason for his Father to want this girl so much. She had a great power in her hands. If she was control by the wrong people or being in the control of Lord Ozai, she could be used as a weapon to weaken The Avatar.

'_Aang, could heard my thoughts?_' Sapphire wondered in her mind. Aang looked at her and gave her a weak nodded that he had heard her. '_Aang, you have to go away from here. Zuko is using me as bait for you. YOU MUST LEAVE!_'

Aang wasn't sure if to leave her, but eventually he agreed to this decision because of the circumstances. He swirl in the air and was on top of Appa "Katara, Sokka let's go!"

"What about Sapphire, we can't leave her here." Sokka looked at Sapphire, who was standing, like a statue of fire.

"We will be back for her." Aang said while helping Katara and Sokka on Appa. They fly to the sky, in the direction of The Southern Air Temple.

Sapphire was controlling her body for the first time. The first time she had become this fire form, she destroy everything around her, leaving nothing but ashes and a crater below her. She was the only one that had survived.

"Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you…" Sapphire began singing; red tears were falling from her eyes. Everyone that was in the ship now was in alert, if anything happened. "…For everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you…" When she was singing that phrase, her fire was dying out. Her fire hair from the roots was turning black until it was completely black once more. Her skin color was turning to her light tan color. Her eyes were back to her dark blue eyes that were very enchanting. She suddenly feel upon the metal floor with her hair covering her chest. She was unconscious on the floor, tired from her transformation.

"Someone bring a blanket!" Zuko quickly order and one soldier ran to look for one. Zuko walk closely to the falling figure and he kneeled beside her. He moved pieces of her hair away from her face. He frowned at the sight of her tear stain face.

"The blanket, Prince Zuko." Zuko didn't looked at the man as he took the blanket and wrapped it around her to hide her nude body from everyone. Zuko mover his right hand under Sapphire's head and the other under her legs. He carried her while walking to his room.

"The ship is damaged. We must go to a fire kingdom port for reparations." Uncle Iroh suggested to Zuko while walking beside him to Zuko's Room.

"We have to if we want to follow the Avatar." Zuko said entering his room. He walked to his bed that he rarely used because he can't sleep when he was searching for The Avatar. He gently placed Sapphire down on his bed. "She will need some cloths when she wakes up." Zuko was still looking at Sapphire face.

"Yes Prince Zuko" General Iroh, did a light bow and walked out of the room.

"So this is why my Father wants you…" Zuko was talking to the figure on his bed, knowing she couldn't answer him. "… but, I want to know now, why are you a criminal from the fire nation?"

Zuko stand up and was walking out of the room, but not before taking a last glance at The Jewel on his bed and closed his door silently.


	3. Author Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

**This is only a note, so don't worry this story won't end here. **

**:]**

**I just want for you (readers) that this story I made it when I was 15 years old, I'm 20, this year 21, years old.**

**My writing got at least better than what you are previously reading in this chapters for that reason my inspiration of continuing this story is so much low than my fruit basket story.**

**I will do my best to see if I can redo each chapter in a better way and with more details, but the idea stay the same and the songs they are just influence on how she (Sapphire) feels inside, after all a human being needs to find comfort on something to realize their emotion and singing is a talent she use, beside her bending elements.**

**I will replace this with a chapter and also you should read the chapters again for the changes, as a warning of that, if you see this note still on, it means the changes are still been made, if you don't then that means is done.**

**Thanks for reading this! ^^**

**Take care everyone!**


End file.
